


Out of the Shadows

by Jadisyn



Category: Naruto, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Gaara (Naruto), BAMF Uchiha Sasuke, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, No Beta, Sokovia Accords
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27470545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadisyn/pseuds/Jadisyn
Summary: With citizens missing and concerns growing over the Accords, the Five Kage have decided that the Hidden Continent has stayed out of the worlds eye for too long.
Relationships: Gaara/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 10
Kudos: 71





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was in my idea dump section though I did write another chapter so decided to share. All mistakes are my own :)

“How many does this make?” The Fifth Raikage, Darui asked flicking through the piles of paper on the conference table in front of him. 

“Three from Kiri, two from Kumo, ten from Konoha and twelve from Suna.” The seventh Hokage Naruto Uzumaki said rubbing a bandaged hand over his face. The Five Kage silently poured over the information infront of them once more. 

“You must have someone over the other side Lord Seventh.” Kurotsuchi the Fourth Tsuchikage commented. “This information is to detailed for it to have come from rumours.” Naruto nodded. 

“When Gaara first approached my about the kidnappings and the infiltrators from the outside, I assigned someone I trusted to investigate. The prisoners we have that are mentioned in the reports, they were captured and delivered by my operative before he followed the last outsider group back to where they came. We’ve been getting information sent back to us for the last few months. Last week he returned with the information we presented today.” Naruto explained. “We can get all of our people back, easily but that won’t solve the problem.” 

“They will keep coming for us, and should these Accords be implemented, as they currently are, it could pave the way for war between us and the outside.” Choujuro commented. The Sixth Mizukage was frowning at the proposed Sakovia Accords. “They could imprison any one of us on sight should we refuse to sign.” 

“What are they doing to those they already have?” Gaara asked. 

“So far, nothing.” Uchiha Sasuke appeared in the corner of the conference room, sending the ANBU into a momentary panic before they could identify the intruder. “It’s almost as if they summoned the courage to kidnap them, but can’t summon any to do anything but hold them prisoner.” The four foregin Kage eyed the last Uchiha cautiously. They hadn’t seen him up close since the end of the war. 

“I take it you were the one Naruto sent to the outside.” Gaara stated more than asked. Sasuke nodded his head once before handing a scroll over to Naruto. 

“Most are being held in The United States of America. One of the most powerful nations of the outside. While those in charge of where our people are being held are connected to Hydra, it is unclear how many of the everyday workers knowingly involved.” Sasuke said. “They have a collar that they use on their citizens who have abilities. It seems to have limited effectiveness with controlling chakra.”

“Explain.” Darui said. His tone was so close to an order that Sasuke raised an eyebrow before continuing. 

“Azuki-san was able to access his chakra with the collar on. Though it was harder for him to do.” 

“He is a Chunin, specialises in kenjutsu.” Kurotsuchi said. 

“We don’t want a war, but we can’t just let them get away with this.” Choujuro said fiercely. 

“Agreed.” Naruto said. “The Hidden Continent is still apart of the United Nations. Though we’ve never attendant, maybe it’s time we changed that.” 

“We could make an appearance. Remind them who we are and just how much they owe us and our abilities.” Darui said with a sly grin. “And demand the return of our people.” 

“They used Suna as an entrance point, killing civilians whose lives I were supposed to protect. I will attend.” Gaara announced, his normalising calm voice cold and steely. 

“Sasuke will represent Konoha.” Naruto said. “Hinata could give birth anyway now…I need to be here.” 

“We understand Lord Seventh.” Choujuro assured with the sharp toothed smile. “I will send the Fifth in my place. Mei has been complaining about being bored and has experience with the outside.” 

“I will attend.” Kurotsuchi announced. “I will defer to those with more experience in dealing with the outsiders, however one of ours taken is my niece.” 

“I will not.” Darui said. “Having two current and a past Kage going to the outside, plus the Uchiha…I will stay. I trust the decision of those attending and will stand by whatever is decided.” 

“We won’t abuse that trust Lord Fifth.” Gaara said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second Chapter! Once again all mistakes are my own :)

News of the Hidden Continent’s intention to appear during the Accords summit had quickly spread across the UN countries with a mixed reaction. From excitement to downright fury, no nation knew what to expect. 

“This will not end well.” King T’Chaka of Wakanda told his son, Prince T’Challa as they were escorted through the UN offices in Vienna. “I fear, in our rush to put these Accords together, that we’ve threatened our alliance with the Fire and Wind nations of the Hidden Continent.” 

“Surely they can agree that over sight of something as powerful as the Avenger’s Initiative is in everyones best interest.” Prince T’Challa pointed out. 

“It is not that part that worries me. The clauses some nations are wanting to add, that is what bothers me. If this meeting does not go well, I fear we could find ourselves fighting another World War and with the current roster of Avengers members, I do not see how we could win.” His father’s words left a heavy feeling in T’Challa’s stomach. The Prince had seen for himself a fraction of the power that the armies of the Hidden Continent possessed. They weren’t a nation to get involved in conflict outside their borders. However, they weren’t a people that you wanted to go up against. Avengers or not. 

The UN meeting hall was filling fast. Each person who entered through a nervous gaze to the bench that had long remained empty. The Hidden Continent’s delegation had not yet arrived. No one was sure wether to be relieved or disappointed. 

“Did they say who was attending?” T’Challa asked as they took their seats. 

“No.” T’Chaka replied. “I can’t see them sending more then two of the current Kage. Though, they’ll most likely have each of the major nations represented.” 

The hall was almost full before they arrived. Delegates chatting amongst each other all while throwing cautions glances to the double entrance doors each time they opened. The doors opened after a lull and one by one people stopped and stared. The Hidden Continent delegation had arrived. 

There were only four. Three were dressed similarly in flowing white robes with large brimmed hats each a different colour with white cloth shielding three sides of the wearer. 

Two of the robed figures were women. The taller, in the blue hat, had long reddish brown hair that flowed down below her knees. The second women was slightly shorter than the first and donned a brown hat of the same style. The last white clad figure was male, though slight of build he walked through the hall with an unmistakable air of power surrounding him. The final delegate was a tall man clad in a black cloak. His dark hair covered the left side of his face. 

Not a word was spoken as they made their way to their bench. 

Wether they’d meant it or not, they had certainly made an entrance. King T’Challa thought. 

“Before we get into the Sokovia Accords, the representative from the Hidden Continent would like to address the United Nations.” Seemingly in unison, everyone in the hall turned to the Hidden Continent’s bench. Gaara sighed and rose gracefully. 

“Thank you, Madame Chairperson.” His voice was deep and smooth. “I am Sabaku no Gaara, Fifth Kazekage of Sunagakure. The Wind Nation has been the gateway to the outside nations for the Hidden Continent for centuries. We’re the closest and easiest to access from the outside. Invited visitors to our lands arrive by sea through a Suna outpost and are processed accordingly. Three months ago, flying crafts started skipping the outside, the first to arrive, it’s crew slaughtered a civilian town before reinforcements could arrive.” There was stunned silence around the hall as delegates looks to each other in horror. For someone to dare attack the Hidden Continent was unthinkable. While not common knowledge, it was an unspoken rule almost every government had. 

“We have been patient with your flying craft’s scouting missions.” The Fourth Mizukage spoke up. Mei didn’t bothering standing up. “No nation has attacked when encountering these planes in their airspace without prior permission.” 

“The Fourth Mizukage is correct.” Gaara said. “When one of these planes came into danger over Suna, we offered refuge until they crew could be collected. We warned the United States of America then what would happen should they continue their…areal surveys.” Senator Ross scoffed from his seat, though he thought it was quietly, all four Shinobi heard him. 

“Over 20 Hidden Continent citizens have been taken.” The Sasuke Uchiha said coldly glaring at the Senators. “Each group went missing when one of these flying crafts were seen in the area.” 

“What are you insinuating?” Ross demanded. “I don’t like what you are insinuating.”

“And we don’t like our people being taken.” Sasuke retorted. “We know where they are Senator, so choose what you say carefully.” 

“If that a threat?” Ross snarled, though he had gone pale at the Uchiha’s words. Sasuke didn’t reply, just raised his one visible eyebrow. 

“Uchiha-san is correct Senator Ross.” Gaara said. “We know where each of our people are currently being held. It would be in those nations best interests to release them and quickly.” 

“So you are threatening us?” Ross said jumping to his feet. 

“Have you done something that warrants being threatened Senator?” King T’Chaka asked calmly. “Wakanda has long been allies with the Hidden Continent and they do not make accusations lightly. We would seek the return of their people as soon as possible should they be being held against their will.” 

“Of course you would side with them.” Ross sneered. “Wakanda is just as recluse as the Hidden Continent.” 

“Settle.” The UN chairperson called. “Lord Kazekage, is the Hidden Continent accusing governments of kidnapping it’s citizens? That is an enormous claim.” 

“Madame Chairperson, we are not accusing the governments of kidnapping. We are aware of the organisation responsible. We do however have evidence that government officials from a number of nations, some of which are in this very room, have not only knowledge that the kidnappings happened, but are actively participating in the continued holding of our people.” There were cries of outrage as the hall fell into chaos at Gaara’s declaration. 

Sasuke kept his gaze on Senator Ross, who, if possible, had gone even paler. Good. Sasuke thought. 

“Silence!” The chairperson yelled. It took some time but eventually everyone when quiet again though there was still an sense of panic around the hall. “Your evidence Lord Kazekage?” Gaara nodded to Sasuke who used his Rinnegan technique to swap the file containing their evidence with the glass of water on the Chairperson’s desk. 

“In front of you Madame Chairperson.” Gaara said. Startled, she flicked through the first couple of pages. Her jaw dropping instantly. 

“This will require further investigation Lord Kazekage.” She admitted. Gaara gave a single slow nod. 

“We understand and thank you for seeing to it.” He said. “However, should our citizens not be returned to us in 24 hours, we will collect them, with force.” He warned. “We know where each and every one of them are and no location that they’re being held in is secure enough to stop us. None.” Gaara gave a pointed look to Senator Ross who sat back down quickly. “We will say nothing further about this in this meeting Madame Chairperson. We do however wish to offer input on these proposed accords and with your permission, would stay for that discussion.” 

“Of course Lord Kazekage.” The chairperson said quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank for reading! Hope you enjoyed! Feedback is more than welcome :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter! Thanks for still readying!
> 
> Once again all mistakes are my own :)

Listening to the delegates argue back and forth made Gaara all the more thankful for the alliance between the Five Great Nations. While some were certainly stubborn, his fellow Kage had nothing on the bureaucrats assembled currently. Both Mei and Kurotsuchi, Gaara noticed, had taken to endless stalemates of naughts and crosses as Senator Ross and the representative from the United Kingdom argued forced registration back and forth. In contrast, Sasuke Uchiha’s cold gaze never wavered from Senator Ross. 

“You cannot brand them like animals.” The UK minister, Lewis Andrews argued. 

“We need to know who they are and what they can do.” Ross countered. “How can we protect ourselves if we don’t know what they’re capable of?” 

“Idiot.” Sasuke muttered. Gaara was inclined to agree with him. 

“It’ll be provoking them and carving out a divide. The whole purpose of these Accords is accountability and over site, not discrimination and persecution.” Andrews said. 

“You call it persecution, I call it awareness. If my neighbour could walk through walls, I would certainly want to know.” A number of delegates muttered and nodded, agreeing with the Senators points. 

“And what would you do with that information?” Sasuke asked. “In your hypothetical senecio, what would you do? Your neighbour, who has committed no crime other than to be born differently, can walk through walls. Until a crime has been committed, you can’t do anymore to protect yourself against them in the event they decide to act. So what advantage does knowing this persons ability give you?” Unable to respond, Senator Ross glared at Sasuke instead. 

“The representative from Konoha has a point Senator.” King T’Chaka spoke up. “While I understand your point to a degree, the fact still remains that this type of registration you’re proposing criminalises innocent people. I agree with recording as much information on convicted criminals, both superpowered and not however.” 

“Your disagreement is noted, however may I remind you that the United States doesn’t need the approval of Wakanda or the Hidden Continent to implement our own requirements to the accords.” Ross argued. “We’re ground zero for the Avengers and as their ranks keep growing on our soil we will do what we must to keep out citizens safe. I believe that the people have a right to know if an ill timed joke cause set off an angry alter ego that could very well kill them and many others.” 

“And what of the rights of these enhanced people as you’re calling them?” Gaara asked. “Don’t they have the right to live a life of privacy and being innocent until proven guilty?”

“We’re not planning on locking them up.” Ross sneered. 

“You say that, however your proposal is very black and white.” Mei chimed in. “It essentially dictates that anyone caught using any abilities is to be registered and must sign the Accords or risk jail time. It doesn’t differentiate between criminal acts and non criminal acts. Under this proposal, if you began to choke and my dear sweet Uchiha here teleported over and saved your life, he would have to be registered and sign the Accords, which is basically joining a covert military unit, or risk being thrown in jail. With that precedence, I think he’d let you choke.” 

Damn straight Sasuke thought. Senator Ross didn’t look happy however he nodded once to the Fifth Mizukage before sitting down without a word. 

“I believe we can all agree that those found guilty by a court, must have there abilities added to their records.” The UN Chairperson noted. “While we cannot force your individual governments to add or leave out clauses that you see fit, we urge you all to consider them carefully. On that, we shall end this session for today. We will resume tomorrow morning at 9am.” 

Sasuke couldn’t have been more relieved that they’d called it a day. He wasn’t made for sitting behind a desk and listening to a bunch of bureaucrats arguing back and forth. If he’d wanted to spend his days listening to people bicker like children he would have become an Academy teacher. Not that he thought there was anything wrong with Academy teachers, he just didn’t have the endless patience they seemed to posses. 

“I thought for sure you were going to jump over the desk and shove a kunai in Ross’s chest Uchiha. I admire your restraint.” Mei commented winking at him. 

“All he wants is the Avengers, and those like them, including us, under his thumb.” Sasuke said. “He’s desperate enough to be dangerous as well.” 

“Do you think our warning will be passed on?” Kurotsuchi asked as they headed up to the secure suite Gaara and Sasuke were sharing for the duration of their stay. At such short notice they’d just managed to secure two suites that matched the paranoid Uchiha’s requirements and had decided on an easy split of genders to decided room mates. 

“We can only hope. I don’t want to use force unless we have to.” Gaara mused hanging his Kazekage hat on stand and sitting on the edge of the couch. 

“We will have too.” Sasuke warned, taking up watch at the large window over looking the city. Their hotel was the highest building in the area and their suites high enough that they couldn’t be spied upon by neighbours. “I don’t see Ross giving up without a fight.” 

“If they don’t, who will you go for first?” Gaara asked. 

“Outside of their secret prison? Rock Lee is being held in the most secure facility. When I was there last, he was heavily sedated. The guard there were under the impression he had been rescued from Hydra and the power inhibitor collar is for his own protection.” Sasuke stopped short of rolling his eyes. With Rock Lee’s inability to mould chakra the collar was just an ugly accessory. While he wasn’t sure what sedatives were being pumped into the spandex wearing shinobi, Sasuke was almost positive that once disconnected from them, Rock Lee would recover and be at full strength quickly. 

“Non lethal force Sasuke.” Gaara warned. “Get in, get Lee and get out. You said it yourself, not everyone in the facility knows the truth.” Sasuke nodded. Decision made he grabbed a scroll from the pile on the coffee table and began refreshing himself with he intel he’d gathered on his last visit. This will be interesting. He thought. 

New Avengers Facility, New York.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks! Hope you enjoyed. Feedback welcome :)


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who is still with me! Once again all my mistakes are my own!
> 
> Big thank you to everyone who commented, kudos'd and read, it keeps the motivation going. 
> 
> Asides from a Sasuke/Gaara pairing I'm not to sure what'll happen from here and am looking forward to finding out :)

Through the night a number of Hidden Continent citizens had been released around the world. The shinobi quickly making their way back to their home nations, taking the few civilians with them. Sasuke wasn’t at all surprised when those held on American soil weren’t amongst the released. There were still five minutes left until Gaara’s deadline was reached though Sasuke doubted any more prisoners would be released. Senator Ross was cocky. He thought he was untouchable. The last Uchiha was ready to provide the reality check Ross so desperately needed. 

They had spent the night strategising the best way to breach the Avengers facility in the event that Rock Lee wasn’t released. While it would have been easy for Sasuke to blow the front doors open, raise the facility to the ground and walk out over its ashes with Lee, they opted for a less violent, more diplomatic approach to start with. Sasuke was a little disappointed. He’d almost been looking forward to testing himself against the worlds so called Mightiest Heroes. 

He had to admit that he’d been impressed with the security system of the facility his last visit. Lesser shinobi may have struggled to evade all of the sensors, screenings and security sweeps built into the building. Unluckily for the Avengers, and even more so for Senator Ross, Sasuke was no lessor shinobi. 

Also unluckily for Ross, time was up. 

Henging himself into Senator Ross, Sasuke used the body flicker technique to appear just outside the sensor range of the facility’s front door. The front doors opened for him and a female voice, the artificial intelligence Sasuke had learnt about his last visit, greeted him. 

“Welcome Senator Ross.” As he’d observed Ross do previously, Sasuke didn’t respond to the AI. 

“Welcome back Senator. We weren’t expecting you to check in for another few days.” It was Steve Rogers, Captain America himself who greeted Sasuke. 

“Change in plans.” Sasuke responded in Ross’ voice. “Is he still here? The enhanced?” Rogers nodded and motioned for Sasuke to follow him. 

“He hasn’t woken up but he’s burning through the sedative faster than even I would.” Sasuke filed that bit of information away for later and silently followed the super soldier. “Doctor Cho is getting a bit concerned about keeping that much sedation pumping through him. You said he attacked the nurses at the hospital he was at before when he came woke?” 

“Hn.” Sasuke committed the route to his memory as they finally entered a dark hospital room. Laying on the bed in the middle of the room, connected to numerous wires, with a thick metal collar around his neck, was the unconscious form of Rock Lee. The jonin was paler than the last time Sasuke had seen him and looked unnaturally fragile laying still. 

“He’s safe senator and he can’t hurt anyone as he is. We can transfer him to an enhanced cell to wake him up safely where he can’t hurt anyone.” Rogers suggested. “He can’t be kept here sedated for ever.” 

“No he can’t.” Sasuke agreed. Quicker than Rogers could follow the Uchiha pulled out a senbon, poisoned with enough sedative to knock out Naruto for a time, and stabbed it into the super soldier’s unprotected side. As Rogers hit the floor, Sasuke dropped the henge and was pulling out the IV in Rock Lee’s arm all before the alarms started sounding. 

Sasuke summoned a shadow clone who slung Rock Lee over it’s shoulder and held him with it’s arm. Using their speed, Sasuke and the clone were out of the facility before any of its remaining residents could stop them. They were half way to the tree line before the first sign of resistance. Red streams of energy wrapped around their legs, stopping them in place. The force dispelled the shadow clone, sending Rock Lee to the ground. The unconscious shinobi ground but didn’t awaken. 

“Who are you?” Sasuke placed the accented voice behind him easily. The Scarlett Witch was one of the current Avengers that he had filed away as approach with caution. The lady had the potential to be powerful, unbelievably so but her, rather embarrassing, in Sasuke’s opinion, lack of control drastically lowered her potential risk. “Where did the other go?” 

“This doesn’t concern you.” Sasuke replied. He heard her scoff behind him. 

“You break into my home, injure my team mate and kidnap our patient. It concerns me.” She replied. Sasuke sensed her moving around him. He didn’t move as she went over and leant down to check on Rock Lee. 

All he had to do was wait for the right moment. 

The witch used her abilities to levitate the now mumbling Lee. The spandex wearing shinobi was starting to stir, his metabolism working quickly to break down the sedatives he’s been pumped full of. As the Scarlett Witch turned to glare at him, the moment Sasuke had been waiting for appeared. 

It was shockingly easy to put the witch under a Genjutsu. He knew the moment it took as her hold on both his legs and Lee vanished. Sasuke couldn’t find it in himself to be even remotely sorry as Lee hit the ground for the second time. To Sasuke, the Genjutsu wasn’t the worst he could have put her under but the Scarlett Witch started babbling and screaming almost instantly.

Not wanting to wait around for more reinforcements, Sasuke threw Lee over his shoulder and took off way from the compound, leaving the panicked witch alone with her imaginary demons. 

At high speed, it didn’t take long for Sasuke to reach his safe house. Hidden with behind strong Genjutsu and wards it was the safest place to wait for extraction. Dropping Lee down on the single cot Sasuke took watch at the window. Genjutsu and wards aside, he was to alert to just sit and wait. He wasn’t one hundred percent sure that the Avengers couldn’t find a way through the protections on the safe house. 

“Sasuke?” Rock Lee had awoken and was sitting up, rubbing the back of his head. “Where are we?” 

“Safe house.” 

“Right. And what is this?” Lee asked fiddling with the collar around his neck. 

“We believe that it was their attempt to block access to chakra.” Sasuke replied as Lee effortlessly pulled off the collar, splitting it in half. 

“I see.” Lee commented. “What were they injecting me with?” 

“Some type of sedative. There are solider pills on the side table as well as a bottle of water. Our extraction will be via reverse summoning at sunset.” Lee popped a solider pill and drained a bottle of water. 

“That is the most I’ve heard you speak.” He commented, his usual energy yet to return. Sasuke almost rolled his eyes before turning back to look out the window at the street below. 

“Hn.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Feedback is welcome and loved! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Always open to feedback and suggestions!


End file.
